


Kick a Dog Enough (#43 Manipulation)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [165]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dog's meant to bite if you kick it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick a Dog Enough (#43 Manipulation)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Past abuse

“I never fought,” Ian said in barely a whisper. “I never... Even that last time. He was so furious. I was sure he was going to kill me. I still never fought. Why not?” Ian asked Bradford. “You kick a dog enough it’ll bight and god knows I was kicked. The whole time I was just... whatever he wanted.”

“Let me ask you this Ian, if your godfather had tried to lay a hand on you at any other point, how far do you think he would have gotten?”

Ian thought about it. “I don’t know, probably not very. I mean he was part of my life and I don’t remember... I don’t think he ever tried anything. Sam would have told me if...” Ian rubbed his face. His head ached and had for weeks. Bradford had described the process as psychological chemo. Meaning Ian was going to feel a whole lot worse before he felt better.

“Ian, you lost your parents, your brother, you were probably in extreme emotional shock. On a psychological level you were a gaping open wound he could reach his hand right into and once there he could manipulate your emotions any way he wanted.”


End file.
